Some beverage containers, particularly those that are insulated, do not provide an adequate view of the beverage contained therein in order to determine the level of the beverage held in the container, i.e., how full the container is. Examples of such beverage containers include coffee pots or servers and coffee urns, such as gravity feed servers with a spout located at or near a bottom of the server to dispense the beverage. For these types of beverage containers, one known gauge is provided in the form of a vertical glass tube that is connected by various plumbing between the bottom of the container and the spout. U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,752 shows a similar gauge that is built into the handle of a coffee server. While these constructions may work well for their intended purpose, there are some disadvantages. For example, the structure of these known gauges can be complicated, difficult to clean, and/or expensive to manufacture or maintain. Cleaning can be particularly important in the restaurant industry due to NSF (National Sanitation Foundation) cleaning standards.